Harry Potter and the Veil of Darkness
by superathlete12
Summary: Harrys sixth year . Harry finds the Secret of the Veil and what lies behind it
1. miserable

Disclaimer: I don't any of this. If I did I wouldn't be writing this.  
  
Chapter 1. Miserable  
  
A boy 15 of age with untidy jet black hair, and round framed glasses, sat looking out of the smallest window of number four Privet Drive. It was a dark and depressing day, thick black clouds and lightning lit up the sky every minute or two. Harry looked at the clock and it was only three in the afternoon, and by the thick clouds it looked like it was about eight. This summer had been the same as today dark and rainy. There had been only one improvement. The Dursleys wouldn't even look at him. He didn't like the alone time though. Usually at the Dursley's he would love to be left alone, but know he just wanted to talk to someone.  
  
The weather was just like his mood.... Miserable. Everynight Harry was having the same dream. The one were he watched Sirius' body fall through the arch way. He even started to get them in the dreams during the day, so he would think about something that would make him happy. But lately he was having trouble doing so. He would usually just think about flying, but the weather was the exact different from last year. Instead of hot and dry in was dark and stormy.  
  
He than started on to think of Hogwarts. That wasn't even helping, because every time he did he thought of Umbridge and the quill that cut into his hand. So today he tried to think of his friends, Ron and Hermione. It worked for a while but them he got kinda out of memories. He knew that they had been through a lot but he was just mentally tired.   
  
Harry decided to go get something to eat and then go to bed. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. None of the Dursleys even look at him. He went to the cupboard and pulled out a box of Raisin Brand. He sat down next to Uncle Vernon and eat in silence. He cleaned his bowl out and was about to leave when Uncle Vernon said "Don't forget that those people we be to get you ."  
  
Harry just kept going. Remus and other members of the order came by twice a week to check on him. Usually they would go over to Miss Figgs and have tea then he would go home. He was gonna try to talk to Remus to see if he could go to the Burrow. Well, at least he hoped the Burrow, he didn't think that he could handle Grimmauld Place.   
  
He went straight to his room, dropped his glasses on the desk and fell face first on his bed.  
  
Harry awoke, and felt refreshed. He looked over at his clock. It was five a.m. 'I guess that's what I get for going to bed at five p.m.' Harry got up and looked out the window, it was still raining. Harry decided to write to Ron, since he had nothing else to do.  
  
Ron,  
  
Hey mate how's it going? Its quiet here. I am meeting with Remus I think. Well, I was just wondering if you found out if I could come over soon or not. Have you got your O.W.L.s results yet? I haven't. Well, the Dursleys are getting up and I am getting hungry.  
  
Harry 


	2. Let it all out

Thanx Star Estrella for the review.  
  
Chapter 2. Let it all out  
  
After Harry ate he sat in his room waiting for Rons reply or   
  
Remus came first. Harry figured it would be Remus,because he usually   
  
came over at 11. Ron never wakes up till about 12 on the holidays. So   
  
he waited quietly.   
  
About ten minutes later Harry heard a knock on the door. Harry   
  
ran down the stairs seeing an older women with bright red hair, and   
  
hazel eyes."Is your mother here?" she asked  
  
"No, but my aunt is." Harry said dully.  
  
"May I speak with her please?" she asked kinda rudely.  
  
"Yeah, hold on I will go get her." Harry said turning around   
  
and walking to the kitchen. "Aunt Petuina, some women is here to see   
  
you."  
  
"Tell them I am not here." she said acting busy.  
  
"I already told her you were here." Harry said smirking.  
  
"What! what good are you for? can't even lie right." she   
  
brushed pass him."Hello what can I do for you?" she asked her with a   
  
fake smile.   
  
"Your son and his friends have been beating up on my boy ever   
  
since summer began!" she shouted at Petuina.  
  
"Who, that one." she said pointing at Harry "He is not my son!"  
  
"No, not him the overweight one. 'Big D' or whatever!" She   
  
Yelled at Petunia. Harry by that time was sitting on the landing   
  
listening to the whole thing.  
  
"My son would never do that he is a careering boy." Petunia said   
  
diffidently.   
  
"Yes he has! I have seen that porker hit my Mark more than   
  
once. And if you plan to nothing I am going to file a report." she   
  
shouted and then turned around and walked a way.  
  
"The nerve of that women." Petunia was muttering while walking   
  
back to the kitchen. Harry just went to his room . He figured that   
  
the boy was Mark Evens, the little boy that Dudley beat up last year.  
  
Harry wasn't even in his room for five minutes when he heard a   
  
knock on the door. He went down stairs, opened the door and saw Remus   
  
there with a slight smile on his face. "Happy Birthday Harry!"  
  
Harry forgot that it was is birthday. Usually the night before   
  
he got his Hogwarts stuff. "Good morning Remus. What are we doing today,   
  
going to Mrs. Figgs house?"   
  
"No, there has been a change in plans. Lets go get your stuff."   
  
Harry didn't need telling twice. He sprinted up to his room   
  
and started packing."You want some help?" Remus asked from the doorway   
  
holding his wand up .  
  
"Sure," Harry stood to the side while Remus started waving   
  
everything into his trunk. "Were are we going?"  
  
"My house, we made it the house for the order since what   
  
happened at the end of last year." He paused and looked at Harry."If   
  
there is anything you want to talk about you can come to me, he was my   
  
bestfriend."  
  
"No, I am okay," Harry said quickly  
  
"Well my house is safe. Its in the middle of a forest The only   
  
people that knew where it was before we used it was Sirius,Dumbledore,   
  
and me. so we will be fine. Dumbledore put a fediuls(sp sorry) charm on   
  
it just in case."  
  
"How are we going to get there," Harry asked confused.  
  
"First were going to go to Mrs. Figgs, then we are gonna floo   
  
to Hogsmeade." Lupin finished.  
  
"Do you live in the forbidden forest?" Harry asked a little   
  
scared.  
  
"No! NO, Harry do you remember the cave that Sirius used to   
  
stay at in your third year?"  
  
"Yeah,why?"  
  
"You know how there was a forest on the other side. Well I live   
  
just a little ways into those woods."  
  
"Oh,ok." By know Harry was already done packing and ready to   
  
go. Remus shrunk Harrys trunk and Hedwigs cage, and put them in his   
  
pocket. They made small talk on the way to Mrs. Figgs, but it stoped   
  
when Remus knocked on the door.  
  
"Hello Remus, and Happy Birthday Harry. Come on in." she   
  
greeted them. "Would you two like some tea?"  
  
"Yes please, Harry how about you?" Remus asked him.  
  
"Sure," Harry said not paying much attention, because Mrs.   
  
Figgs house no longer smelt like cabbage. Also there was not one cat in   
  
sight. "Mrs. Figg, What happened to all your cats."  
  
"Got rid of them. Now that you know who I am there is no reason   
  
to make you hate this place." she said pouring him a cup of tea." And   
  
its Bella, I had to use an aging potion all these years, I am trying to   
  
get the last bit of this out of me.I hate being old.See since you are   
  
16 Ablus said its okay if I tell you the truth. Also I am not a squib.   
  
I had to tell you that because if any one seen me use any magic at all,   
  
It would blow Albus's plans."  
  
They drank the rest of there tea and was gone. When they   
  
arrived at the Three BroomSticks, Remus ordered the butterbeer to go.   
  
They walked up to the big mountain, and walked past the cave Sirius was   
  
hiding a mere two years ago. It hurt Harry to think about it, but he   
  
didn't want to show it.  
  
It was about a twenty minute walk once they were in the woods.   
  
When they came upon the house Harry was amazed. It was a nice big two   
  
story house with a little garden in the front. Harry laughed at the   
  
garden, mainly because he could image Remus out front wearing the kind   
  
of clothes aunt Petiuna were when she was gardening. The only thing   
  
that made the house look scary, was a huge Iron door for the front door   
  
and every window had thick iron bars on it.  
  
When they got inside they were in a little hallway. The walls   
  
were painted dark red. It looked like a muggle house. Mainly because   
  
there was no moving pictures."This way " Remus lead him to his living   
  
room. He flicked on the light. "Happy Birthday."  
  
"Wow" was all that Harry could say. He looked around the room   
  
and saw Dumbledore, Tonks, Mr and Mrs. Weasly, Ron, Ginny, Hermione,   
  
Fred, George, and McGonagall. Mrs. Weasley was holding an ice cream   
  
cake that said 'Happy Birthday Harry', and had a picture of a Firebolt   
  
and a snitch on it. Harry blew out the candles, and wished that one day   
  
that all this fighting would be over.  
  
Harry was trying to talk to Ron and Hermione, when Fred and   
  
George pulled him away and said that it was time for presents.Harry   
  
opened Mr. and Mrs. Weasleys present first. Like usual it was some   
  
sweets from Honeydukes. Next was from the twins. It was a box full of   
  
their latest inventions with a note.  
  
Harry.  
  
We had to give to you. I felt only  
  
right to give our founder free samples.  
  
promise to use all of these this year.  
  
If you ever need any more just stop by.  
  
Everything is free to you.  
  
F and G  
  
Harry looked up and the twins were smiling. Next Harry moved   
  
On to Ron's present. He opened it, it was a wand carrying case. You put   
  
it on your forearm. "Figured you might need it this year. You can even   
  
use it in Quidditch." Ron finished. Harry tried it on, it felt weird at   
  
first.   
  
Next was Hermione's, It was a book like usual. But this time   
  
it was a good book. 'The easy way to Animagus' Harry smiled and looked   
  
at her, she winked at him and smiled back.  
  
Harry next went to McGonagall's, It was another book but it was   
  
for his N.E.W.T.s class."But Professor I didn't get my results yet."   
  
Harry told her.  
  
"Got them right here. I was waiting for you to get here to give   
  
them to you." and she handed it to him. "sorry I took a peek."  
  
Harry ripped the letter open in a hurry. It Read:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter.  
  
Below are your results of your O.W.L.s  
  
Class  
  
Practical  
  
Written  
  
Overall  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts  
  
O  
  
O  
  
O  
  
Charms  
  
O  
  
O  
  
O  
  
Divination  
  
A  
  
P  
  
A  
  
Astoromny  
  
A  
  
O  
  
O  
  
Transfiguration  
  
O  
  
o  
  
o  
  
Potions  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
Care of Magical Creatures  
  
O  
  
O  
  
O  
  
Herbology  
  
O  
  
E  
  
O  
  
History of Magic  
  
P  
  
P  
  
P  
  
Mr. Potter you have received 6 out of 9 O.L.W.s  
  
Harry looked up at Professor McGonagall. "I can't become an   
  
Auor."  
  
"Harry I have seen to it that you were accepted into N.E.W.T.s   
  
Potions." She said with a slight smile.  
  
"Thank you Professor." Harry was proud. He could become an Auor   
  
just like his dad and Sirius.  
  
Next Harry went on to Dumbledore's present. Dumbledore led   
  
Harry into the hall and up the stairs. He pushed open the door. "In   
  
YOUR room Harry." Harry didn't go in at first because it was HIS room.   
  
When he finally went in it was a baby Phoenix. "Fawks and one of my   
  
dear friend's phoenix had a littler. She was going to sell them original,   
  
but this ones eyes remind me of you. And since your birthday was so   
  
close I decided to keep this one for you." Dumbledore watched Harry   
  
with amazement."His name is Blaze, Harry.". The baby phoenix was three   
  
time the size of Fawks and had sharp green eyes.  
  
Harry then went down stairs, and brought Blaze with him on his   
  
shoulder. Everyone looked at Harry in amazement.After everyone calmed   
  
dinner Mrs.Weasley announced that dinner was ready. The meal was   
  
cheerful and happy.   
  
After dinner everyone left but the Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron,   
  
Ginny, Ron , Hermione, and Tonks. Harry sat in the den next to the fire   
  
playing Ron in Chess, while Hermione and Ginny talked on the couch next   
  
to them. A little while later they played a game of exploding snap.   
  
Ginny then went up stairs to go to sleep.  
  
The Ron, and Hermione sat and talked to Harry about owls, and   
  
who might be the new DADA teacher might be. A little bit latter Ron   
  
went up stairs leaving Harry and Hermione alone.  
  
"Hermione did you really want to become an Animagi?" Harry   
  
asked her hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, I thought it would be cool to do what Sirius...."  
  
At Sirius' name Harry put his head down in his hands. "Harry do   
  
you want to talk."  
  
"No, you won't understand." He told her.  
  
"I might not understand, but it's not good to hold it all in.   
  
Just let it all out. "Just say what ever you want."  
  
"Well its just that....well Sirius died because of me as did   
  
Cedric, my parents, and everyone else that died because of Voldermort.  
  
"Harry, there is nothing that you can do about it. What was   
  
Laid before you is your fate, Harry. Nothing is going change it. Harry   
  
your parents and Sirius died because they loved you. Its not your   
  
fault. Your parents could have gave you to him . Sirius could have just   
  
stayed at number 12 and left you there to die. So Harry if you give up   
  
then all those people would have died for nothing. Harry your Parents   
  
and Sirius would have died for nothing." Harry just sat there listening   
  
to her. When she was done he felt he had to tell her about the   
  
Prophecy.  
  
"Hermione, I have to tell you something." Harry explained it to   
  
her. She was in tears at the end.  
  
"Harry I never knew," she said getting up and hugging him."I am   
  
so sorry." They just sat there holding each other for a while. When the   
  
got upstairs Hermione told him "Harry its going to be okay. goodnight"   
  
Before she could walk to her room Harry grabbed her and gave her   
  
a kiss on the lips. Then in the middle of the kiss his senses kicked   
  
on. 'What are you doing she's your best friend.Yeah but she's kissing you   
  
back.' They pulled apart Harry and Hermione were both blushed.   
  
"Goodnight." she said and walked to her room and shut the   
  
door. "goodnight " Harry whispered. That night Harry and Hermione both   
  
went to bed feeling closer to each other.  
  
Hey. there you guys go. I didn't know if Phoneix's had litters or just one baby . sorry. 


	3. Dog Star Pro

A/N sorry it took so long for the next chapter. I was reading some   
  
FF's getting some ideas. So I hope you all like it.  
  
CHAPTER 3. The Dog Star Pro  
  
The next morning Harry woke up being violently shaken, "Harry,   
  
Get up! Were going to Digaon Alley in an hour." It was Ron, "Hurry   
  
up, breakfast is ready."  
  
Five minutes later Harry showed up in the kitchen in a clean   
  
pair of black robes. The first person he looked at when he got in the   
  
kitchen was Hermione, she was clearly avoiding his eyes 'GOOD JOB   
  
POTTER, YOU RUINED THAT FRIENDSHIP. BUT SHE KISSED ME BACK. YOU MIGHT   
  
AS WELL SAY SORRY, IF SHE DOESN'T STOP YOU WHEN YOU SAY SORRY THEN SHE   
  
DOESN'T LIKE YOU.' Harry thought that he was getting mental talking to   
  
himself.  
  
"Harry dear, you got a letter from Dumbledore this morning,"   
  
Mrs. Weasley said handing him a letter. Harry opened it wondering what   
  
it could be, he had only seen him yesterday.  
  
Harry,  
  
Yesterday I forgot to tell you that I have  
  
arranged for you to take up Occlumncy again.  
  
You will taught by Professor Snape. You must   
  
show up to each class and not misbehave.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry thought that he was about to faint. He surly could not   
  
face another year of extra classes with Snape. Hermione noticed the   
  
look of shock on his face. "Harry whats the matter?" she asked.  
  
'SHE MUST NOT HATE YOU, SHE IS TALKING TO YOU.' Harry thought   
  
to him self.  
  
"Harry, what's the matter?" she asked again.  
  
"Wa?. . . Oh I have to take Occlumncy this year with Snape."   
  
Harry explained. but suddenly thought, 'SIRIUS WOULDN'T HAVE DIED IF I   
  
LEARNED THIS LAST YEAR. I WILL NOT LET ANY ONE ELSE DIE.'  
  
"You have to do it Harry." she stated.  
  
"Harry doesn't have do it if he doesn't want to, espically with   
  
that git." Ron said sticking up for Harry.  
  
"No Ron, shes right." Harry started. Hermione had a look of   
  
victory on her face.  
  
"What, Why?" Ron was confused.  
  
"Sirius wouldn't be dead if I would I would have learnt it   
  
last year, I won't let anyone else die." Harry finished.  
  
Twenty minutes later Harry found himself taping the bricks and   
  
walking into Diagon Alley. The first place they went to was Gringotts.   
  
Hermione went with Harry to his vault cause all the Weasleys went to   
  
theirs and she didn't want him to be alone.  
  
Harry took this chance to talk to her. "Hermione, about   
  
lastnight. . . ."  
  
  
  
"Harry its ok, I feel the same way" she said turning a bright   
  
shade of red.  
  
"Well if you don't feel . . . Wait do you just say 'you felt   
  
the same way?" Harry asked dumbfounded. Hermione just nodded "well what   
  
about Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't think we have to worry about that." she giggled  
  
"Why"   
  
"Cause before you got to Remus' I caught him finishing a   
  
letter. It said 'love you always' I don't know about you but he doesn't   
  
put that in my letters."  
  
"Who was it to." Harry asked.  
  
"Luna"  
  
"But why hasn't he told me?" Harry asked  
  
  
  
"Heeeeee," Hermione squeeled because they just went off a drop   
  
off, or it felt like a drop off."He problem thinks that you will make   
  
fun of him."  
  
"But I would never" but he didn't get to finish, because the   
  
cart stopped.  
  
"Vault 187" the goblin announced.  
  
"Sir this isn't my vault." Harry told the goblin  
  
"Yes it is." The goblin said sounding affended. "It was moved   
  
two months ago because there wasn't enough room."  
  
"Ok." Harry was wondering were he got more money, but he had a   
  
pretty good idea.  
  
Harry walked in and was in surprise. The vault was almost half   
  
the size of the Great Hall. It was lined full of gold and silver, there   
  
was only one little conner full of bronze nuts. There off to the side   
  
was a small table was a thick envelope. Harry walked over to the table   
  
and picked up the envelope. He opened the opened it and pulled out the   
  
first piece of parchment. He noticed Sirius' sloppy handwriting.  
  
Harry,  
  
Hey bud if you are reading this then I am. . . well you   
  
know. But I decided to write this the moment I went   
  
into hiding. You are now at your summer vacation after  
  
your third year. I just wanted to tell you that when I  
  
die I am giving you everything I own. All of the money  
  
in my Gringotts account will go to yours. I also have a  
  
house, I don't know if you know yet but it is yours. It  
  
is at #12 Grimmuald Place. Harry don't worry we will see  
  
each other again, because I will not let down you and   
  
your parents.  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry wanted to cry but not infront of Hermione.He went to the   
  
next paper and it was a deed to the house.Hermione was looking   
  
confused, so Harry handed her the envelope. Grabbed enough money to last him the school year and put them in his money pouch, then he got in the cart. Hermione got in the cart next and had a tear running down her cheek, and handed him the envelope. "Harry I am sorry," and she hugged him. They stayed that way the whole way up to the lobby. Harry was thinking about what Sirius said 'don't worry we will see each other   
  
again' did Sirius think he could cheat death or did he just say that to   
  
make him feel better.  
  
They met up with the Weasleys and then decided to go to the   
  
twins shop. When they got there there was a long line out the door of   
  
Hogwarts students. They pushed their way inside, Ron muttering   
  
something like "We are bloody family.'  
  
As soon as the twins saw them all Fred shouted "Hey, quite   
  
busy. But anything you pick up under ten gaellons is on us." There were   
  
moans and awws were spread through the crowd.  
  
While everyone went to searching for everything they could get   
  
for 10 gaellons. Then someone grabbed Harry and pulled him to the back   
  
of the store. It was George, "Hey mate, sorry bout dragging you but had   
  
to get you away from mum."  
  
"Now Harry before you can refuse, which you can't. I just   
  
wanted to tell you that since you are one third owner of the store you   
  
get any thing you want free, on one condition. You have to swear not to   
  
tell anyone, not even Ron."  
  
"Ok" he just stated, not trying to argue because they would   
  
make him no matter what.  
  
He walked out of the store and everyone was waiting for him.   
  
"Ready to go mate." Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah." and they set off. They got all there books and decided   
  
to get some ice cream. Harry gave Ron the money to get them three some,   
  
and then got a table for them. When Harry and Hermione sat down Harry   
  
started "Hermione, I never asked you but. . . . will you be my   
  
girlfriend?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"Ofcourse." she said and gave him peck on the lips.  
  
When Ron got back they told him the good news, he was happy for   
  
them but still didn't say anything about Luna.  
  
As the were leaving they walked passed the Quidditach store.   
  
There was a big crowd so Harry and Ron started pushing through the   
  
crowd. Hermione said something about 'Boys'. When they saw what   
  
everyone waslooking at they gasped.  
  
THE DOG STAR PRO. The newest and fastest broom modle yet. The   
  
official broom of the Chudley Cannons.  
  
It was black and had a paw print on the handle(for being the   
  
dog star) Harry ran inside " How fast can you wrap one of these up ?"   
  
Harry asked .  
  
"In about five minutes why?" The store keeper asked.  
  
"I want one start warping it up" he told them about to run out   
  
the of the store to Girngotts.  
  
"Surely you can't afford one." he said smartly  
  
"Please I have enough in my vault to by 100 of these. Actually   
  
make that two brooms please, I will be right back." Harry ran to   
  
Gringotts got money, ran back and bought two brooms.  
  
He walked out and handed Ron one of the boxes. "Here for your   
  
birthday." Ron was memorized. He stood there for about a minute and   
  
then caught up to Harry.  
  
"We are for sure we are going to win the cup this year." 


End file.
